


Saving The Princess.

by sunkissedpixie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Punk!Louis, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedpixie/pseuds/sunkissedpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabel Windsor has never experienced a life of a normal teen - that is, until her life is under threat, causing her parents worry. They send her off to live with her aunt in hiding, convincing Anna that they just want her to get a glimpse of the real world. She doesn’t buy it, but any worries flood to the back of her mind when she meets a certain punk guy by the name of Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Bounding down the last few steps of the staircase, Annabel stopped in her tracks at the sound of hushed whispers coming from the other room. She strained to hear the voice of her mother, quietly taking a few tip-toed steps towards the living room. “-and what happens if she gets killed, William? What if putting her out into the world like that only gets her killed?” Her mother’s hushed voice spoke. Killed? Annabel’s eyes went wide as the words left her mothers mouth. What are they talking about?

"What else can we do, Rose? We can’t keep her locked up for the rest of her life, and what if keeping her here only puts her in more danger?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Anna is a strong girl, we raised her to be. Why are you so worried she can’t handle a normal life?"

Anna’s eyebrows furrowed together at hearing her name. Her curiosity only grew, making her more anxious by the second.

"It’s not her living a normal life I’m worried about, Will! It’s just not safe!" Her mother raised her voice, making Anna jump in surprise. What wasn’t safe? Was Anna in danger? What weren’t her parents telling her?

She gulped, slowly walking the rest of the distance to the living room, then stopping in the doorway when both of her parents heads turned her way. “Is everything alright?” Anna asked, uneasily. 

Her mother glanced at her father before turning back to her with a less-than convincing smile. “Of course dear. Why would you think something is wrong?” 

"I heard yelling. What’s going on?" Her mother looked to her father, who sighed before signalling for anna to sit down. She complied, walking over to one of the two sofas in the room, her parents sitting across from her in the other.

"Your mother and I..have been thinking. We want you to have all the experiences possible in life, which is why we’re sending you away for a while," Her father said.

Anna’s eyes narrowed, a questioning look set upon her face. “Sending me where?”

Her mother spoke this time. “To your aunt Lydia’s,” She sighed. The questioning look didn’t leave Anna’s face, in fact, she was event more confused. “Who’s aunt Lydia?” She asked, stupidly.

"Well she’s your aunt of course," Her father chuckled lightheartedly. "you haven’t seen her in ages, though. She lives alone out in Doncaster, which is where you’ll be going. You’ll attend school there and live life as a normal girl."

"Well nothing is decided yet," Her mother cut in with a forced smile. "Now, it’s getting late. We’ll talk about this more in the morning."

Anna frowned. She wanted more answers. Her parents were obviously keeping something from her. So what was it?

"No," Anna said with firmness and confidence in her tone. "No?" Her mothers eyes narrowed into slits, a frown stretching on her perfect red lips. "No. I heard the both of you talking. You said I was in danger. I want answers now, and until I get them, I refuse to go to bed."

Both of her parents exchanged worried looks, staring at each other as if they were talking telepathically, as Anna waited for a response. Finally, her father sighed. “Your mother and I were just concerned about sending you off into the outside world, away from your home and protection. We know how badly you want to experience a normal life, which is why your mother and I were discussing it.”

Anna studied them for a few moments, before her gaze dropped to the floor. “We’re still discussing it, though,” Her mother added. “Like I said before, nothing is decided.”

Anna raised her head to meet the gaze of her mothers crystal blue eyes. She had gotten stuck with her fathers mud-brown eyes, much to her dissatisfaction. She had always envied how clear her mothers eyes were, and how they sparkled in the dinning room light during dinner.

Those blue eyes had always revealed so much to Anna. Disappointment when Anna ruined a dress, or even failed one of her tests. Sadness when the family cat died two years ago. Even anger when Anna had spoken to someone in a rude manner.

But right now, they showed guilt.

Guilt, because, for the first time, the king and queen are lying to their daughter. 

 

 


	2. Chapter One

I watched as the raindrops raced down the window of the car, my forehead pressed against the cold glass. Off in the distance, trees zoomed past my window in a green blur. With the radio faintly playing Made In The USA by Demi Lovato, it was quite a peaceful drive. I probably would be enjoying it more if my nervousness wasn’t making me nauseous.

I sighed, shifting in my seat uncomfortably. We had been driving for roughly four hours and my butt was beginning to go numb. “How much longer until we arrive, Marvin?” 

Marvin, my driver, glanced at me through his rearview mirror, before averting his eyes back to the road. “It shouldn’t be much longer, Miss Windsor,” He replied.

I sighed softly, letting my head fall back against the chilly window. I hated long car rides. I hated being cooped up in a small space for hours while being taunted by the rest of the world passing me in a blur. I didn’t particularly like the numb feeling of the lower body, either.

But just as Marvin had said, it wasn’t much longer before we pulled up in front of our destination. “We’re here, Miss Windsor,” Marvin stated, opening his car door.

I stepped out of the car, stretching my arms and trying to get rid of the numbness in my legs by patting my thighs while walking toward the trunk. Marvin pulled out our suitcases, handing me one of my roller ones, along with a small bag that carried my toiletries.

After Marvin shut the trunk, we made our way to the front door of the house we had parked in front of. It was a brown, two story house, with a door that I assumed had once been white, but was now almost grey. We rang the doorbell once, only having to wait a few seconds before we heard a faint “coming!”, followed by footsteps and the door being pulled open to reveal a woman with brown curly hair, whom I assumed was my aunt Lydia.

"Annabell, dear! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!" She exclaimed once her eyes met my face, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I gave her a small smile. "You must be Lydia," I stated, though it sounded like more of a question, which she nodded in confirmation. "Sorry I don’t quite remember you," I apologized.

She waved her hand in the air, dismissing what I said. “Don’t worry about it, dear. I haven’t seen you since you were in diapers, I wouldn’t expect you to remember me.” She chuckled lightheartedly.

I smiled. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Lydia.”

She nodded, smiling, before stepping aside and letting us enter her home. She gestured for us to follow her up a flight of stairs, which we compiled to. Reaching the top of the stairs, we turned down a hallway and stopped outside one of the few doors that lined it. “This will be your room while you’re here, Anna,” Lydia said as she opened the door.

I surveyed the room as I entered, taking in the royal blue painted walls and dark hard-wood floor, along with the light blue comforter that covered the queen-sized bed and the rug that sat on the floor next to it. There were two doors across the room, which I assumed were a bathroom and closet.

The room was simple, but elegant, and I already liked it.

I smiled as I turned to Lydia. “It’s nice. Thank you.” She returned my smile. “Well, make yourself at home. Come on, Marvin. I’ll show you your room,” She said, turning on her heel, Marvin following her out of the room.

I sighed and kicked off my shoes, abandoning them on the floor. I then I spent the rest of the evening on my phone, unpacking my suitcases. I folded my underwear before tucking them into the drawers of a dark brown dresser. I found bare hangers in the closet, and began hanging up the rest of my clothing. Afterwards, I put away my toiletries then flopped down on my bed to relax.

It was only an hour, and three chapters of The Fault In Our Stars, later when Lydia called up the stairs, yelling dinner was ready. Tossing my book to the side, I made my way down the stairs, smiling at the sight of all the food laid out on the dinning table.

I took a seat across from Marvin, Lydia sitting at the end.

"So, Anna. You’ll be starting your first day of public school tomorrow. Are you excited?" Lydia asked, in attempt to make small talk. I almost choked on my food. "Tomorrow?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed.

Lydia nodded, smiling. My shoulders slumped. It’s not like I wasn’t excited, because some part of me was. I just wished I could have had more time to prepare myself for it. It’ll be my first day of attending a public school, with other students. I’ve only had private tutors all my life.

"That’s great," I mumbled, trying to sound cheery as I plastered a smile on my face.

Dinner continued with little small talk and mostly silence. Which I didn’t mind. I liked the quiet, it gave me a chance to think and gather my thoughts. I wasn’t really one for small talk either. I guess I was kind of a shy, quiet, person, but what can you expect? I grew up an only child, the only other human contact I had was with adults at dinner parties and people my age, who didn’t like to talk either.

So no, I wasn’t too enthusiastic about my first day tomorrow. But that’s because the shy kid never makes friends.

————

When 8 p.m. rolled around, there was a faint knock on the door of my new bedroom. “Come in,” I said, placing my bookmark in my book and placing it beside me. I was already on chapter 12, and I had only started it this morning during the car ride.

The door was pushed open to reveal Lydia, holding a bag. “I was just wondering if we could talk for a moment?” She said, her statement sounding much more like a question. I nodded, flashing her a small smile.

She entered my room the rest of the way, before sitting at the corner of my bed, facing me. “Your mother and father said I needed to go over some ground rules with you, and while I personally think this isn’t necessary, they insist it’ll keep you safe and out of the public eye.” Lydia pulled out an item from the bag, and it only took me a second to realize what it was.

"A wig?" I raised my eyebrows.

Lydia nodded. “It’ll keep your classmates from recognizing you- the real you- and you’ll have a normal life, just like you wanted,” She explained.

I let out a small “oh”, and took a hold of the blood-colored wig. Much to my surprise, it felt like real hair; long and soft. I’d been expecting it to feel stringy and like plastic- nothing like real hair. I guess I can deal with wearing this.

"Alright, so what about these ground rules?" I asked. "Oh right!" Lydia exclaimed, pausing for a moment. "Well first off, Marvin has to drive you to and from school everyday- no exceptions. No skipping or leaving school- at least not without mine and Marvins permission."

I nodded. “Okay, I guess that’s fair. Anything else?”

She nodded, her voice low as she continued. “Lastly, no telling anyone your real identity- no matter what. I don’t care what the circumstance is, or if you feel as if you can trust them. No one finds out your Annabel Julia Windsor, heir to the throne of Wales. For now, you’re to be addressed as Annabel Claridge. Do I make this clear?”

I nodded, too speechless at the intensity of her words to say anything.

She must have noticed my uneasiness because she then said, “I didn’t mean to frighten you or anything, it’s just that your mother will have my head if something were to happen to you.”

I nodded, though I couldn’t help thinking, what could honestly happen to the under-cover princess of Wales, in a small city like Doncaster, that had everyone so worried for my safety?


End file.
